


Rider's Posture

by AlleiraDayne



Series: Instead of Going to Bed DAI Verse [8]
Category: Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amallia seeks out Cullen's advice for additional training of their soldiers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rider's Posture

**Author's Note:**

> First of three 500 word prompts for the 5th place winners of my 100+ Follower Giveaway on Tumblr.

“Do you have any other matters you would like to discuss, Inquisitor?” Josephine asked.

Amallia cleared her throat before she spoke. “Yes, I have a question for Cull – the Commander,” she sighed with a roll of her eyes. At least he’d had the decency to hold back that ridiculous grin of his at her slip of decorum.

“What can you I do for you, Inquisitor?” he asked with the perfect tone of professionalism and it was her turn to hold back her grin.

“After speaking with Josephine and Leliana, I would like to direct resources to the extended training of our troops. Do you have anything in mind that would benefit us at this time?” she asked, the question well-rehearsed.

Cullen thought a moment, right hand at his chin and his left hand supporting at the elbow. “I have noticed that, in the field, riders are too easily unhorsed in combat. Training in proper weight distribution during hard riding would significantly increase resistance to being unseated. A rider’s posture is paramount to this.”

Her mouth dropped open, stunned. Had he heard his own words? Amallia looked to Leliana at first, face unreadable except for the hint of pink in her cheeks, and Josephine had chosen to bury herself behind her board. And to her left, Morrigan stood with an eyebrow raised, incredulous.

“Proper …. weight distribution?” Amallia repeated.

“Yes, my lady,” Cullen replied with a nod.

“During …  _hard riding_?” she prodded.

“Correct.”

Josephine snorted and Leliana’s cheeks colored further. And then Morrigan spoke so loudly, Amallia startled.

“Truly, Commander? Are you  _that_  oblivious to your own words?”

Cullen frowned, clearly confused. “I apologize, Lady Morrigan, but would you care to elaborate?”

Morrigan scoffed loudly with a shrugged. “Are  _all_  Fereldans so sheltered?! Or just those raised by the Chantry?!”

Amallia couldn’t help but laugh and it was then that Cullen seemed to catch on, eyes widening in horror as Leliana and Josephine joined with their laughter. When Amallia looked to Morrigan, she saw the woman was truly irritated by Cullen’s lack of wit.

“Inquisitor?”

“Yes, Commander?” she replied as she turned back to find his face crimson with embarrassment.

“Your  _riding_  lesson begins now,” he demanded.

“What?!”

“Meeting adjourned,” he growled as he rounded the table with thumping boots and Leliana and Josephine wasted no time in sprinting out of the war room.

Morrigan, however, made no haste to leave, instead stalking to the door slowly as she turned over her shoulder. “So, the strawhead  _does_  have a brain.”

“Out!”

The door shut behind Morrigan with a soft thud and before Amallia could say a single word, Cullen rounded on her, lips crashing down onto hers for a smoldering kiss. With her hips in his grasp, he backed to the war table and sat upon it. Amallia broke from his kiss to prod him once more.

“But what about my lesson?” she pouted and his wicked grin returned in full.

“ _This_  will be a lesson you won’t soon forget.”


End file.
